I'll Be There For You
by XxEmoxAzumexX
Summary: When Daisuke leaves the park to walk home, he begins to hear noises. Sad noises. He discovers that Satoshi is hurt and crying. When Satoshi tells him what happened, Daisuke tries to cheer up his friend.


**Hey! It's been a while, eh? Sorry about the wait! I decided to write a somewhat angsty love story this time...forgive me if it sucks. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was getting rather late one June day as a red-haired teen by the name of Daisuke was walking home. He'd been at the park for about an hour or two, and he was pretty tired. As he walked, he heard something like a muffled sigh. He turned around to see if anyone was following him, but he stood alone in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What was that?" he thought out loud to himself.

Again, he heard a sigh. Only this one sounded sadder somehow. Daisuke walked around behind some trees and found his friend Satoshi sitting behind a tree. He was sitting with his legs up against his chest and his head hung sadly.

"Satoshi…? Are you okay?"

The blunette looked up at the redhead and said nothing. He had tears running down his pale face and his clothes were ripped, revealing deep cuts and multiple bruises.

"Oh my God…what happened to you, Satoshi?"

Satoshi shook his head and turned away from his concerned friend. He inhaled deeply and sighed heavily.

Daisuke sat down next to his injured friend and placed his hand on his shoulder gingerly. He tried not to hurt Satoshi, so he was careful where he handled the blunette. He tried to smile to attempt to cheer the other teen up, but to no avail; Satoshi didn't look at Daisuke, he only stared down at the ground, crying silently.

"Satoshi, please tell me what's wrong," Daisuke murmured softly. "What happened?"

Satoshi looked back at Daisuke and shook his head.

Daisuke frowned slightly. "You'll feel better once you talk about it a bit. I'm here for you."

Satoshi bit his lip and threw his arms around Daisuke, sobbing uncontrollably. He sobbed loudly into the redhead's chest, not caring how pathetic he may have looked right then. He was in pain, both mentally and physically, and he needed to tell someone what happened.

"It's Krad. He…he tried to kill me. Please Daisuke," Satoshi cried, tightening his grip around the redhead, "please don't let him hurt me again!"

Daisuke was in shock, but hugged his blunette friend tightly. He knew how it felt to be this sad and scared, he'd had close encounters like this with Dark every so often. He was afraid of Dark for countless reasons, but the most frightening reason was that Dark was almost always threatening Daisuke with something terrifying on a regular basis. Dark was normally pretty nice, but ever since he'd gotten his own body, he's been torturing poor Daisuke for reasons unknown. Daisuke had always thought that maybe it had something to do with Krad, but he was too scared to ask either of them.

"Daisuke, I can't live like this anymore…I'm on the verge of committing suicide! Please, Daisuke, help me!"

"Satoshi…" Daisuke felt tears burning his eyes and his vision soon became blurry as he felt a wave of tears flowing down his cheeks. He rested his chin on Satoshi's head and cried silently, rubbing the blue teen's hair gently. He smiled sweetly down at his hurt friend and closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Satoshi. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'll make sure you won't get hurt again," the redhead whispered. "I promise."

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Daisuke." He leaned his weight into Daisuke and buried his face in the red-haired teen's shoulder, still crying.

Daisuke lifted Satoshi's chin with his thumb and index finger and stared down into his sapphire-blue eyes. Satoshi's eyes stared back into Daisuke's ruby-red ones, and at once, they both felt calm and peaceful. Daisuke leaned forward and met Satoshi's lips with his own, pulling them both into a sweet and sad kiss.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be there," Daisuke whispered, smiling.

Satoshi smiled and sighed. "I know I can count on you. Thank you."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Pretty sad, huh? I know, I'm a terrible person for letting this happen to poor Satoshi, but I really wanted Daisuke to sort of be the hero in this story. Cute, yes? May their love live on forever! See you next time!**


End file.
